Réveil
by Blackstorm-1
Summary: Parfois le réveil est le moment le plus difficile d'une journée... OS


**Bonjour et bienvenue sur cet OS! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture^^**

* * *

Le silence

Autour d'elle, il n'y avait qu'un océan de silence et de nuit. Rien, pas un bruit, pas une lumière. Elle avait l'impression de tomber, une impression horrible, comme si elle mourrait.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ? Elle avait perdue toute notion du temps. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de se réveiller avant de nouveau sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil, comme lors des nuits agitées.

A présent, elle commençait petit à petit à reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle pouvait légèrement sentir quelque chose de chaud et de doux la recouvrir, elle ressentait aussi la tiédeur d'une chose sur laquelle sa tête reposait. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle était, ni pourquoi tout était si sombre.

 _Une voiture noire, de la pluie._

Des images affluaient petit à petit dans son esprit comme si quelqu'un avait ouvert une vanne des souvenirs. Des visages aussi, des visages amicaux, des sourires mais aussi des visages menaçants et des visages tristes.

Elle eut l'impression familière qu'une personne la regardait. Elle ne pouvait toujours rien voir, ni entendre, c'est juste qu'elle le ressentait, comme ces moments où l'on sait que quelque chose de tragique est arrivé.

Qui était cette personne ? Etait-elle cachée dans ce noir qui l'encerclait ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait voulu que cette personne ne soit pas là, qu'elle parte. Elle voulait rester seule dans cet endroit vide.

 _Une sonnette, une moto, un parc._

Les souvenirs continuaient d'inonder son esprit avec des images douloureuses. Cela lui donnait presque mal à la tête.

Son esprit commençait à récupérer. Il lui sembla vaguement percevoir un écho dans le lointain. Elle écouta cet écho, il battait un rythme régulier qui brisait le gel du silence. Elle était incapable de dire d'où il venait. Le son se rapprochait, ou peut-être l'entendait-elle mieux car elle y prêtait attention ? Elle était encore confuse et perdue, tout était floue pour elle.

Elle voulait que ce silence s'arrête, et que continue ce bruit. Il avait beau être aigu, il restait toujours plus réconfortant que le mutisme qui l'entourait. Il lui sembla même entendre, derrière le bruit aigu, de légers chuchotements. Peut-être la personne qui la regardait ?

Elle se rendit soudain compte que la présence avait disparue, les chuchotements avaient cessé.

 _Un enfant dans ce parc_

Il lui avait dit quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Cette disparition de la présence, ironiquement, la soulagea. Elle sentit ses pensées s'éclaircir peu à peu. Elle pensait maintenant à ce bruit, c'était un bip sonore qui se répétait à intervalles régulières. Qu'est ce qui faisait ce bruit ? Elle ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait le causer, car elle ne pouvait vraiment rien voir autour d'elle.

 _« Est-ce que tu me suivais, petit ? »_

Pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé ça ? Elle avait l'impression que ce souvenir datait de plusieurs jours déjà. Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Car, elle venait de reprendre conscience, n'est-ce pas ? Ou est-ce qu'elle dormait encore ?

Elle se rectifia mentalement : Non, ses pensées ne s'éclaircissaient pas, ils devenaient de plus en plus trouble, même.

Ce garçon à lunette, pourquoi était-il là ce jour-là ?

 _« Non…pas du tout, c'est le hasard… »_

Cet enfant à lunette... Il mentait à ce moment-là, elle en était sure.

Elle commençait à prendre conscience de certaines choses. La première c'est qu'elle ne flottait plus. Elle sentait son dos reposer sur quelque chose de douillet, elle était donc allongée. Mais sur quoi ? Un lit probablement, mais sa tête refusait de se tourner pour confirmer. La deuxième, c'était sa gorge sèche et son estomac vide. Elle se sentait aussi très faible et démunie, ce qui n'améliorait pas sa condition. Toujours aucune lumière et le son aigu semblait résonner partout autour d'elle

La présence n'était toujours pas revenue. Elle espérait secrètement qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

 _« N'abandonne jamais ta mission ! »_

Ce souvenir-là, lui faisait bien plus mal que les autres. Qui lui avait dit ça ? Les questions envahissaient son esprit en quête de réponses qu'elle n'avait pas. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Les ténèbres ne l'effrayaient pas, elle voulait juste des réponses.

Elle tenta de bouger sa main, mais une grande douleur au crane la paralysa. La douleur aurait dû la faire crier mais ses lèvres restèrent solidement attachées.

 _« Dis-moi »_

Une belle femme blonde l'avait appelé par un nom qui n'était pas le sien.

« _Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu knock knock_ »

Elle lui avait répondu « non ». C'était l'un des souvenir le plus récent qu'elle avait. Elle connaissait cette femme, elle ne se rappelait plus son nom mais elle savait que cette femme était terrifiante. Elle l'avait appelé par un nom dont elle savait qu'il n'était pas le sien.

Son vrai nom n'était pas « Kir ».

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit là ? Sa mémoire lui jouait des tours, elle se rappelait vaguement d'un choc… avec une voiture ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se rappelait de ces malades amputés d'un membre mais qui continuait d'avoir une douleur dans celui-ci.

Pour elle c'était pareil. La même impression de souffrir pour quelque chose dont l'on ne se rappelle plus.

Elle se demanda si elle resterait comme ça éternellement. A être immobile dans le noir et se souvenir de divers évènements de sa vie. Non, elle ne voulait pas. Elle refusait de se poser des questions pour l'éternité en sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponse. Douter éternellement est le pire supplice affliger à l'homme.

 _« Il me fait penser à mon frère »_

Elle avait rencontré cet homme peu de temps avant cet accident. Il avait une moustache et elle lui avait demandé de régler un problème harcèlement, c'était un détective… N'est-ce pas ? Avec ce détective, il y avait cet enfant à lunettes. C'était d'ailleurs un enfant le coupable… il ressemblait à son frère quand il avait son âge.

Son frère…

Elle se rappelait de lui quand il avait 7 ans avant… qu'elle parte ? Ses souvenirs étant encore trop flous pour elle. Elle se souvenait maintenant qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture alors qu'il était tout petit. Pour le sauver, elle avait dû lui faire un don de moelle. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis au moins 10 ans…

Son frère, il avait appelé plusieurs fois la chaine où elle travaillait pour demander à la rencontrer. Il mettait sa couverture en danger mais surtout il se mettait en danger. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait appel à ce détective... pour protéger Ei-chan.

Il allait avoir 17 ans maintenant.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester là, éternellement, son frère pouvait être en danger et elle ne pourrait pas être là, cette fois-ci, pour le protéger.

Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle abandonnait sa mission…

Elle tenta de nouveau de bouger, cette fois-ci encore la douleur la foudroya. Elle continua malgré tout. Elle hurlait intérieurement. Elle luttait contre cette douleur qui lui dévorait les entrailles, déchirait ses muscles et enflammait chacun de ses nerfs.

Le noir disparu, la douleur cessa.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir ce qui l'entourait malgré la lumière qui lui piquait encore les yeux. Elle pouvait voir le plafond et les murs blanchâtres d'une chambre d'hôpital. La seule lueur de la pièce était une lampe de chevet et le cardiogramme. Il n'y avait personne à part elle.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux.

Elle s'était réveillée.


End file.
